Of the Night Winds
by snippetcentric
Summary: With centuries of confined isolation, bonds of blood matter little to Samara's daughters. Rila x Falere.
1. Tears

A/N: Because my heart went ZOOM when Rila went "I love you!" before...you know. And let me say; drama is HARD! For those expecting Samara here, do not mob me! She is mentioned passingly. I'd tag it with her babies but they aren't in the character list.

Eternal thanks to T.A.M. For making this readable. And to subverter for encouraging this guilty pleasure.

Disclaimer: Bioware and EA's not mine. Derivative works are mine though.

Edit & Warning: In case I haven't been clear enough, this _will _be an incest piece. I thought I should get that out in the open as early as now.

* * *

><p>Lesuss was too swarthy, cheerless. It was everything Thessia was not. As if that wasn't depressing enough, the cold walls of the monastery were either white or gray; the only splashes of color were the green of unending forest outside and the blue of the inhabitants themselves. A small solace, the latter; even the residents' choice of clothing was subject to approval. The young asari sighed; a deep, mournful sound. Barely a week had passed since her and her sister's confinement yet it already felt like a year.<p>

"Falere," sighed the other asari, setting down the tablet she had been reading, clear bright eyes regarding her sister with sorrow.

Falere shook her head with a start and turned away from the window, looking at her sister. The slight frown on Rila's face highlighted the anxiety in her tone. She immediately felt guilty for causing her concern. Falere forced a smile on her face. "I am sorry, Rila," she breathed, "I was simply thinking of—"

"I know," Rila interrupted as she rose from her seat, joining her sister in leaning against the windowsill. Azure fingers tenderly stroked the edges of Falere's fine face as she moved her gaze to the view outside. "At least we do not have to worry about your allergies here, do we?" she offered with mirth.

"I'd rather have that than this," Falere whispered hoarsely, taking Rila's hand as she pressed closer against it, "This is worse than a prison, Sister."

Rila shook her head, her thumb brushing away the unshed tears from her sister's eyes. That fondness of her action only summoned more tears from Falere. Rila sighed again and knelt before her sister, cupping her face with both hands and rested her forehead on the others'. Her own eyes became glazed."Oh, I wouldn't say so," she said softly, "The windows aren't barred and we're not required to do hard labor..." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Unless you consider _crafts_ as hard labor," Rila added.

Despite the mist in her eyes, Falere gifted her sister's jests with a smile. Rila inherited their mother's colors; azure skin and eyes. It reminded her of their loss. Taking Rila's hands away from her face, Falere resumed gazing at the horizon, the endless green taking her mind off the memory. The forbidden name passes her lips.

"If only Mirala didn't run."

Rila's dismay was immediate. "But she did," she said, giving Falere's hand a light squeeze, "I'm only glad we spared our parents the pain."

"And now we suffer for it," Falere muttered, her jaw visibly quaking.

Rila shook her head and rose from the floor. "Falere," she said, taking her sister's hands. Falare looked into her eyes. Smiling warmly, Rila brought Falere's hands to her lips and kissed them fondly.

"The matriarch promised us peace. It can only get better."

* * *

><p>Falere stood before the communicator, motionless, holding the receiver and the other covering her mouth, short and stifled sobs escaping her throat. The sound of her mother's voice, a sweet sorrow, had been reduced to plain sorrow. She could read between the lines; her mother was leaving her life, the life which included <em>them<em>, behind.

To become a warrior that embodied order and justice.

To become a Justicar.

To become the cold hunter who'd kill her own daughter.

Falere's shaky hand returned the receiver to its place. Most of the students looked at her with sympathy. As she shook her head, Falere offered them a weak smile; she knew that if her fellows learned that her mother was joining the Justicars, they'd be less than compassionate. She'd rather deal with that later, so she asked for Rila instead.

"She went into the meditation hall," answered Jethra, one of the older students. Tilting her head, she regarded Falere and asked, concerned. "Should we inform Matriarch Gallae?"

"Hopefully that isn't necessary," Falere replied, bringing a hand to her forehead. Jethra seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding. Falere returned the kind gesture before scurrying after her sister. The students' hushed words and gossip ushered her out of the communal hall.

* * *

><p>Falere found her sister kneeling on one of the corner pews, hunched with her face buried in her palms. By the manner Rila's shoulders were shaking, Falere was sure she was crying. She ached at the sight.<p>

"Some older sister I am," Rila finally said, taking notice of Falere's presence even without looking, "Weeping when I should be offering you comfort." She brought a palm to her face as she turned to Falere, wan smile matching her flustered features.

"Only by three years," Falere replied quietly with a shake of her head. She approached, pulling loose a sash from her waist and folding it into a hanky. She offered the small cloth to Rila as she knelt with her on the pew. Rila uttered a soft "thank you" as she took the fabric. Falere kept her eyes on the small window above, soaking in the harsh light as her sister cleared her face of remaining tears. She would've done it herself, but it was quite disheartening to see her stronger, elder sister cry. A moment later Falere felt her sister's hand rest beside hers. With her eyes away, Falere sought the warm hand with her own. Rila responded by twining their fingers, her gaze likewise straying afar. They knelt in silence.

"I gave Mother your love," Falere whispered eventually.

Rila's eyes dropped, narrowing. Her fingers tightened around her sister's. "I can't understand why she has to do this," she said, voice tight to Falere's hearing, "Couldn't she let another take _her?"_

Falere bit her bottom lip, unable to think of comforting words. Her sister could do so easily yet now she herself needed those words from her, more than ever. Yet she couldn't find them. Guilt coursed through her. "I couldn't understand either," Falere confessed feebly.

"She's all we have left."

Falere turned to Rila, fighting to keep her anguish from appearing. "That isn't true, there's still Father," she countered.

"Father's bonded with another, with a daughter of her own," Rila replied bitterly. Her eyes misted once more as she met Falere's gaze. "She hasn't called in three years. Mother's all we have left and yet—"

"No, no, Rila," Falere cried and shook her head, unable to take any more of her sister's sorrow. She took her hand back and threw her arms around Rila. The older sister broke down in her embrace. It took every ounce of Falere's will to still her own tears. Disheartening as it was, Goddess damn her if she failed her sister now.

"There's always 'us', Sister," Falere cajoled, gently rocking Rila in her arms. Kissing Rila's forehead, she promised, "I'll always stay with you."

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Falere asked, peering over her sister's shoulder to see the novel confection she was making. Rila, however, kept mum, instead offering Falere a sample with a spatula. Falere's eyes narrowed at the peculiar mixture, its golden-brown color and sweet aroma completely foreign to her. Her eyes moved to Rila, regarding her dubiously. Rila only gave her an encouraging smile and brought the sample closer to her mouth. Falere chuckled, nodding; who was she to refuse the best confectioner in the monastery? Tentatively, Falere sampled the sticky fluid. Surprise showed on her face as the tangy sweetness, unlike any other she had ever tasted, spread on her tongue.<p>

Rila laughed and resumed stirring. "A new recipe for marinade. I gathered the honey myself," she related, looking thoughtfully at the bowl's contents. "Do you think Matriarch Gallae will like it?"

"She loves anything you prepare, Sister," Falere commented as she moved to the oven behind them, discreetly glancing at the other students. She wasn't sure if their covetous gazes were for Rila or her latest confection. Yanis, the latest resident, however, didn't leave much room for guessing. Falere couldn't help but frown; ever since that image of that diva Sharblu made the rounds, most of the students had taken undue notice of her sister's colors. More than usual, anyway; Rila's looks and manners had always made her attractive to the other students. Falere was only too glad that Rila and their superiors knew better than their fellows.

"Rila," called Jethra, distracting the students from their tasks. The newly-appointed superintendent stood by the door, smiling serenely at the person mentioned. All eyes were upon the superior and Rila, patently curious. Over the decades Falere had known Jethra, she had watched her grow from a serious student to an enigmatic matron; she could never tell what the senior was thinking.

Thus, Falere couldn't help but worry as she watched Rila engage Jethra in silent conversation. Unfortunately for the younger sister, Rila's demeanor gave no clues as to the nature of her summons. The discussion apparently ended with a nod from both parties and Jethra leaving. Releasing the breath she'd been holding, Falere expected her sister to rejoin the activities but instead, Rila wordlessly followed the superintendent out of the hall.

Falere hadn't realized until later that her quiche had burnt to a crisp.

* * *

><p>"I'll be training in biotics," Rila declared with pride.<p>

"You jest," Falere exclaimed, abruptly pausing from folding her clothes.

Rila shook her head vigorously, her lips trembling with barely-restrained glee. Falere dispensed with that, openly crying in joy as she jumped to her feet then nearly tackled Rila with a hug. The sisters joined hands and squealed for quite a while, jumping as they did.

The doors to the sisters' room hissed open, revealing the stern floor warden with a pointer pressed to her lips. A silent order. Not needing to be told twice, they stopped their intimate celebration and offered up sheepish apologies. The warden nodded, seemingly satisfied. As quickly as she had appeared, the doors hissed closed with the warden's departure.

"So," Falere breathed as soon as she was sure the warden was beyond earshot, "Tell me about it."

"Oh, what's to say," Rila replied as she moved to the nearest bed, seating herself on its edge. Falere quickly joined her, taking her sister's hands as she listened to the good news. "Given our Mother's calling and my agreeable behavior, the Martriarch deemed me worthy enough to join the biotics class," Rila enthused.

"You mean cushy enough to not run off," Falere jibed. Rila pursed her lips in reply, bright eyes narrowing at Falere. It was all the warning the younger sister got before Rila tickled her sides. They fell on their backs, wrestling and squealing and tickling. They only stopped when heavy footsteps approached their door. Their eyes settle on the drab gray of the ceiling as they caught their breath.

...

Falere smiled. The color depressed her no longer. A while passed before she whispered, "I'm glad you could speak of Mother now."

"It's useless to be sad about it. It's been what, ten years?" Rila replied easily, holding her arms up as she looked at her fingers. She turned on her side, facing her sister. "Do you think she's caught Mirala yet?" she asked.

Falere shook her head. "I think she'd tell us if she did."

Their conversation lulled into silence. Falere only noticed their hands were joined when Rila gave it a light squeeze. "They'll ask you too, soon," Rila whispered.

"I'm not really interested," Falere confessed then tilted her head to meet her sister's gaze. "I'd rather read. And eat. And..." she paused, then giggled. "And just eat some more, I suppose."

"You scamp," Rila snorted with a nudge of her elbow, her bright smile belying the scolding's purpose. "I don't recall raising an idler!"

Falere retaliated with a swat and said, "You didn't raise me at all!" They laughed once more.

"Seriously, though. I hope you won't decline," Rila implored soon as the laughter seized.

Falere regarded her sister in earnest. As much as she loved Rila's smiling face she was helpless against the way she pleaded with those wide eyes and pouted lips. Feigning a sigh, she nodded.

"Of course, Sister. I'm with you," Falere said, leaning closer to Rila to kiss her forehead, "Always."

* * *

><p>Falere glared hotly at the small window flashing in her journal. Well, it wasn't her journal, actually; she had picked up Rila's by mistake and had to make do with it since the latter had biotics training scheduled for the entire day. She wasn't quite sure if the mishap was a blessing or a bane considering she now had to choose; report the sender or ignore her. Considering who the sender was, Falere was fairly sure that the felon would be in for lengthy confinement and even that would be the best of it.<p>

She decided to read the note again before choosing.

_Congratulations for being chosen for biotics class. I am pleased you're not all good looks. Have you any other talents we've yet to know about? I'm eager to know. If you've changed your mind we could chat a bit later during free time, I have recent holomags from Serrice._

_-Y_

_Folly using that letter, _Falere thought with a sneer. As if anyone else with that initial was brazen enough to flout the monastery's rules. She deleted the note as soon as she made her choice.

* * *

><p>Falere approached Yanis without drawing much attention; like her sister she was known as a proper student, always a stickler for the rules. Yanis watched her with apparently little interest but Falere knew better; her blasted condition made her sensitive to others' feelings. Of course, her fellows were likewise afflicted as her, but suffering from the condition's most lethal form also meant her sensitivity was greater than the others'. Not that it was something to be proud of. She stopped her approach within arm's length of Yanis, careful to remain impassive as she mulled what to say to the latter.<p>

Yanis, however, spoke first, all smiles as usual. "Falere, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, not even glancing up from the datapad in her hand; an act which Falere considered to be incredibly smug.

Thus, she decided to be blunt.

"I've read your message."

Yanis barely flinched; Falere only noticed because of her 'talents'. Yanis made a show of setting down the pad on the table before her. Looking up to Falere with an impish smile, she said, "So you have. I doubt Rila sent you, though."

"No, I had her journal when you sent it," Falere admitted, keeping the annoyance from showing on her face. Had she been a lesser person she'd reported Yanis. She folded her arms before her, joining her hands in front of her hips; a stance Jethra favored. As intended, she felt Yanis' fear from within her. A fraction of a smile appeared on Falere's face. "I'll keep this between us if you promise not to do it again," she declared.

"As you say," Yanis agreed with a nod but still had that annoying smirk on her face, "Should've known you're greedy with your affections."

Falere's eyes narrowed with confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"You share a room unsupervised and Rila is charming," Yanis said as she shrugged indifferently. With a hand scrolling down on the datapad, she dryly added, "I wouldn't squander the chance, sister or not."

Falere's eyes widened, her stomach lurching at the implication. "You are _horrible," _was all she could say.

Yanis snorted. "Please, as if you haven't yet."

Falere nearly stumbled on her way out of the hall, intent on reporting the hag.

But she didn't.


	2. Laughter

A/N: I am honestly surprised, if a bit overwhelmed, at the interest this little whim generated. Thank you for the kind words and encouragement, guys! And it was only supposed to be two chapters! Now it will have to extend to four. *dramatic sigh!*

* * *

><p>Falere played from both memory and instinct; with eyes unseeing her fingers glided on the lyre, filling the large hall with fast and fevered melodies. It was a battle hymn for the Goddess, singing of her adversity and triumph over the jealous gods who had sought to rule over Thessia. The theme and intensity of the song likewise showed on her face. Regardless of her mood, no note was missed and Falere stayed true to the piece. Rila, her lone audience, watched in silent awe. Falere was unaware of her presence, however, trapped in a musical trance of sorts. As far as she was concerned, only the lyre, song and herself existed at the moment.<p>

Soon as Falere plucked the final note with a graceful flourish, Rila's eager clapping replaced the song. The sound was enough to take the younger sister away from her trance, looking bewildered as she finally recognized Rila's presence. The rest of the world slowly fell into place; the sheen of sweat all over her, her sore arms and fingers, Rila's measured approach and warm smile. She was reminded of Yanis' words, bringing a crease between her brows.

"Going to war, Sister?" Rila asked just as she stopped before Falere. The younger sibling wordlessly shook her head, somehow finding Rila's prodding annoying. Her mood may have been apparent since Rila moved to a nearby harp. Rila tested the strings, the idle plucking hardly causing any sound. Falere, unknowingly to herself, watched her sister's movements; Rila's deliberate motions around the instrument made it seem she was dancing more than tentatively playing. The world, once again, slowly disappeared around Falere, only to be brought back by her sister's words.

"Leave it to you to play beautifully even when upset."

"I'm not upset," Falere replied, starting another song. As if to prove her point, she chose a slower tune, played during solemn affairs like bond meetings and tea ceremonies. It was a stark contrast to the battle march.

Rila shook her head with a chuckle as she pulled several picks from her pocket, soon joining in her sister's music. They fell into familiar rhythm and harmony, though it had been a while since the sisters played. The better musician, however, was apparent; unlike Falere, Rila had to mind her task, eyes and fingers entirely aware of the song and instrument. Despite her best efforts, however, she still fell behind a note or two behind her younger sister. Perhaps because she tried to mingle playing and conversation. "You spoke with Yanis?" Rila asked as they hit a lull in the tune.

Falere almost missed a note as she answered "Yes."

"Why?" Rila asked, curious. "You usually avoid her like a plague."

"She sent you a note," the younger sister replied as the song's tempo increased. "I saved you the trouble of having to report it."

"Again?" sighed Rila, more of a whine than an actual question.

"'Again'?" Falere repeated and she _did_ miss a note; the word confirmed her suspicions. She abruptly stopped the song and looked sharply at Rila. "And you did not report her the first time?" she asked, rising temper apparent.

"You didn't either," Rila replied, also stopping from her piece. She took off the picks from her fingers and met Falere's fiery gaze with a solemn look. It did little to calm Falere's temper. Rila sighed as she rose from her seat, moving towards Falere then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yanis does not mean any harm," she sighed.

"It's _against_ the rules," Falere countered and shrugged Rila's hand away.

Another sigh and Rila's expression changed from solemn to severe. Azure eyes swept across all corners of the room before Rila leaned down close to her sister and whispered, "Phora has her marked."

That bit of information knocked the wind out of Falere. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

Rila nodded, clearly distressed as she brought a hand to her forehead. "I heard Gallae and Jethra fretting over it," she admitted. "They disagree with it, of course, but if she keeps rousing attention like this..."

Falere kept quiet, surrendering a tiny nod. Yanis' condition was mild, at most; some doctors even tagged it as merely latent. It was easy to understand her rebellious attitude. The oppression of their condition suddenly weighed heavily on Falere, overwhelming her. Sadness became irrational rage as she glared at floor, seething. "Still, you did not tell me," Falere whispered, almost hissing.

Rila winced, bringing her hands to Falere's face. "I didn't mean to—" she began but the younger asari pulled away. She moved to reach for Falere as the latter stood but refrained from doing so. Probably because of the sheer anger plain on Falere's face, but the younger sister didn't care. A thousand thoughts ran through her head.

"You've never kept secrets from me, Rila," Falere said accusingly. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Is there something between you two?"

"What? No! How could you even say that?" Rila exclaimed with disbelief. She took a step towards Falere with her hands outstretched pleadingly. "You know I'll never risk you or Mother any more pain," she cried with an offended look.

"And I also thought you'd never keep secrets from me, yet here we are," Falere shot back as she plucked the picks from her fingers and carelessly threw them in the depository. Her hands balled into fists as she added, "Have you thought she might deserve whatever would befall her, Sister?"

In reply, Rila only stared at her, speechless and shaking. Falere could tell Rila's temper was rising too. Instead of backing down, she welcomed it, thinking her anger would be justified. Rila, however, held onto her calm. "No one deserves to die for existing," she whispered.

For that Falere had no response hence she spouted what truly irked her. "Do you know what she said, Rila?" she asked, throwing an arm for good measure. "She said we're fortunate to share a room unsupervised and said we've _bonded!"_

Rila blanched. "She said _that?" _she asked, incredulous.

"Short of saying it," Falere admitted through her teeth; even she herself knew how foolish she sounded. She allowed Rila to step close this time. "But still, could you imagine the rumors that could spawn?" she muttered as she looked to her feet.

Rila shook her head, readily gifting her sister with a smile. "No, because no one here would believe anything so preposterous," she replied as she took one of Falere's hands.

Falere looked at their joined hands as all the anger drained from her. Anger was soon replaced with livid embarrassment as she realized that she just threw a tantrum. She gave her sister's hand a light squeeze. "Please, no more secrets," she pleaded quietly.

Rila nodded, squeezing Falere's hand as well. "No more, I promise."

* * *

><p>Falere lazily opened her eyes in welcome of the new day and way ahead of the morning call. No ordinary day but another year didn't mean much to the asari; granted, time flowed differently for them but even that was different in the monastery. Some days were like minutes while others were like decades, all relative upon the company she kept or the activity that occupied her. Not a bad thing in itself, just different. It was among the things that no longer bothered Falere.<p>

Oddly though, as Falere stretched and became wakeful, she felt an unfamiliar weight upon her. Her hands found it first before her eyes; it was a wreath made from blue and purple blossoms, the kind which only grew on Thessia. She bolted upright into a seat to examine it closely, her fingertips brushing over the pretty petals as she tried to recall their name. Only then did she realize that the wreath was made from paper flowers. That they were made didn't diminish their beauty in Falere's eyes; how could it, when every fold and pattern reflected the blossoms from her memory. Even its scent was reminiscent of the real thing. She brought it close to her face and inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of home filling her with both longing and happiness.

"Happy birthday, Sister," Rila greeted from the edge of Falere's bed, pulling her back from memories.

"Rila?" Falere asked, as if it could be anyone else other than her sister as she held the garland before her. "Did you make this?" she asked.

"No, I picked it from a paper wreath bush," Rila replied with an easy smile as she drew closer to her sister. Falere gave a smile of her own, along with an affectionate swat to Rila's arm as they both fell into familiar laughter. When they descended into occasional chuckles, Rila took the wreath from Falere's hands and before the latter could protest, crowned her younger sister with it. Falere's heart swelled as Rila regarded her fondly, those delicate fingers tracing the markings on her face. Rila's casual smile became wistful. "You've grown quite beautifully," Rila breathed, almost in a whisper.

Chuckling, Falere shook her head but held the wreath in place, a lavender flush on her face. "'Grown', am I? I'm not even a hundred," she deflected.

Rila nodded but pinched her cheek, offering an immediate counterpoint, "True, but none's too young for biotics," she hummed, pulling her hand back in time before another swat landed.

"Keep preempting Gallae as you do, she'll never choose me," Falere huffed as the wreath listed on the left side of her head, covering an eye. Rila immediately corrected it, more meticulously than Falere thought she should. She waited for Rila to finish before she asked, genuinely curious, "Why are you so eager for me to train in biotics, anyway?"

Rila gave Falere another look-over before nodding, apparently satisfied. She chuckled upon seeing her sister's impatient face. "Mmm, honestly?" she said as if pondering, her lips breaking into a graceful smile as she stood. "I find the class dull without you."

Falere smirked and slouched back to the mattress, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just too clingy," she mock-complained.

"And you're too lazy," Rila said, chuckling as she smoothed the sheets on her own bed just as the bell rang, heralding the day's start for the monastery. Falere sunk deeper into her pillows with a groan as the musical chimes sang their tune. The older sister shook her head at the display of lethargy. "Come on now, birthday girl, up up," she piped, dragging the sheets off Falere, "We've prepared a surprise for you."

Falere swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to pitch the floral crown. "Very well, Sister," she sighed, "But if it is another novelty wine of Mithril's I'm afraid I must feign illness."

* * *

><p>It wasn't wine.<p>

It was a biotic amp.

A _Savant_ biotic amp.

Falere looked from the package to Rila, whose only show of emotion was the knowing smile on her face. Her gaze then moved to Gallae, looking composed as ever. Falere's voice came out as a shaky whisper.

"Does this mean..." she started, but found herself unable to continue. She was dizzy with pride, joy, and anxiety. A bio-amp could only mean one thing.

"Yes, child," Gallae answered, not needing to hear the rest of the question. "You will start tomorrow."

The sisters' joyful cries echoed through the old halls.

* * *

><p>Biotics wasn't as exciting as Falere thought; instead of barriers, mass effect fields and singularities she was swamped with slide after slide of applied physics and variable mass effect theories. Looking back, she should have known since Rila was discussing how x and y would result in a field that could sub-atomically rend industrial-grade shielding <em>yet never <em>demonstrated it. "_In due time," _Rila had said whenever she asked for a tangible application. Falere looked to her side, where Rila was seated. She was greeted by a smile. A scowl was the younger asari's reply and turned ahead, checking if the instructor was looking their way. She wasn't. Falere chanced a whisper.

"Watching dough rise is more exciting."

"It'll get better," Rila whispered back as she reached for Falere's hand beneath their shared desk, "This is just so we could make our talents more effective."

"Our talents are plenty effective," Falere sighed and filled a blank on a random equation. The problem flashed red, indicating an erroneous answer.

"Lifting cups and saucers isn't exactly commando-grade effective," Rila said as she squeezed Falere's hand before rewriting the earlier equation. It flashed green with the new answer. Falere muttered a "thank you" before glancing at the instructor, who was deeply immersed in discussing mass effect fields _vis-a'-vis_ quantum shielding. Thus, Falere proceeded with a new question.

"Do you truly want to be a commando?"

"Why not? Mother was one," Rila replied, not missing a heartbeat. Listing the instructor's pointers, she added, "And we'll need a vocation when we've reintegrated."

Falere frowned, growing uneasy. She answered another problem, not caring that it flashed green. "You're looking forward to that?" she asked.

Rila regarded her sister, puzzled. "Wouldn't you?" she asked right back.

Falere paused, thoughtful. She truly hadn't thought about reintegration. Some of the older students have been allowed the privilege and given their kind's superior biotic talent, most had moved on to become excellent huntresses. But then, they had been in the monastery for nearly half a century, definitely longer than their stay in Thessia. It was home in every sense of the word. Considering Rila's curious expression, she saw no reason to lie. "Not really," Falere said with a shrug. Rila's eyes grew wide in obvious surprise.

"That is...unexpected," Rila whispered tentatively, moving to focus on the lecture instead. A wistful smile formed on her lips. "And you used to snivel about home," she chided Falere with a nudge.

Falere nudged back, smiling. "Home is where you are, Sister," she retorted easily.

Surprisingly, Rila blushed at her sister's words. She ducked her head and answered a question regarding the current required to lift a massive blockade. As the problem flashed red, Rila groaned. "I don't recall raising a flatterer," she whispered.

Falere was unable to hold a giggle and replied, "You didn't raise me at all."

"Justicar Sisters!" the instructor bellowed, finally calling their attention. "Care to join the rest of us peons?"

Falere mirrored her sister's flushed features. She and Rila offered their apologies and spent the rest of the class in earnest attention.

* * *

><p>Finally, after three years of nothing but numbers and theories, Falere had moved to Applied Biotics. Along with the eighteen other students, they were divided into pairs, standing opposite their partners thirty paces away. Falere was teamed with Rila, of course. As the junior student, she was tasked to put up a barrier able to withstand a moderate strength kinetic projection. Simple enough, she supposed; she consciously touched her bio-amp, waiting for the lessons to proceed.<p>

"Alright girls, pay attention," the instructor said aloud with a clap of her hands. She cast her eyes upon the students charged with projectiles. "As I've said the projectile should only be three units, from there we will work it a step until ten, at which point," she turned to the barrier group, "You will switch roles with your partners. Please make sure your barrier will hold, though you're wearing armor a kinetic blast will _still _hurt. Understood?"

"Yes, Madame!" the class collectively answered.

The instructor nodded, satisfied. "Then, at the count of three, we shall begin." She started the count-off with a clap.

"One...two...three! Begin!"

Falere sought Rila's eyes and as they nodded to each other, both started their respective roles. It took but a moment for Falere to erect a barrier, establishing it at full strength. She met Rila's gaze again and was surprised to see a frown. "What is the matter?" Falere asked.

"You should reduce your barrier's strength," Rila advised as she begun to pulse with energy. "You might tire yourself on the higher steps."

Falere nodded, smiling as she followed her sister's suggestion. "Thinking strategy already, Huntress Rila?" she jabbed.

"Of course, Huntress Falere. A huntress must never be wasteful of energy nor movement," Rila replied wryly just as she launched the first projectile. Falere felt a slight wobble as the field dissipated against the barrier. She shook her head and raised her barrier's strength, in anticipation of the next projectile.

"Why be a huntress?" Falere asked out of the blue.

"We've spoken of this," Rila answered, throwing another projectile. Falere deflected it accordingly. Charging the next attack, Rila continued, "Mother was so what is the harm?"

Falere smirked, feeling mischievous. "You're a much better baker though," she taunted.

One of Rila's brows lifted then, she likewise smirked. "Ooh, is that a challenge, Huntress Falere?" she chimed as her body hummed with energy.

"Yes, Pastry Chef Rila, it is," Falere replied dryly. The sisters laughed and continued with their activity, trading jests and taunts along the way. Falere could scarcely recall when was the last time she felt so..._invigorated. _And if Rila's bright smiles and laughter were any indication, Falere knew her sister was having a blast as well. As they traded places, she couldn't help but think how this moment made those dreadful arithmetic and physics all _so_ worth it.

So lively were the sisters that they never noticed the envious eyes upon them.


	3. Apologies

A/N: This is the 2nd longest chapter I've ever written. And I wish I could end it here but in keeping with the spirit of ME3 and anything Samara related, I am obliged to rend hearts in the final chapter.

* * *

><p>Falere tilted her head up, squinting as the mid-morning light filtered through her straw hat. Within the controlled environment of the greenhouse, the summer sun beat down on her and fellow gardeners with haughty abandon. Still, gardening was one of Falere's favored activities even if Lesuss was disagreeable with most Thessian vegetation; that simply made a more diligent gardener out of her. Falere had been told it was centuries of dedicated study and work that lead to the monastery's sprawling orchards of succulent fruit and abundant greens. Falere couldn't help but smile to herself as she pruned excess foliage around a fat citrus. Once exposed, Falere touched and examined the green bounty; from the looks of it would be ready for harvest within a week's time.<p>

Satisfied with her handiwork; she moved on to the next tree, or copse, actually. A large and ugly thicket surrounded the poor citrus tree. With a decided nod Falere punched buttons on her omni-tool and formed a large pair of shears for the task. She was just about to trim a rather unsightly tangle when she heard—

"—at Falere's behest, I'm sure."

Falere paused at the mention. She was not one to eavesdrop, of course, but she had to make exception if she was the subject of discussion. As silent as she could, Falere moved closer towards the voices. A small gap through the thicket allowed her a view and on the other side, saw Mithril, Reva, and a new student whose name she forgot, engaged in idle work and hushed forum.

"I still find it too silly," Mithril sighed as she deposited trimmed branches into a nearby basket.

"Are you daft?" objected the unnamed student, "I thought them lovers before learning they are sisters."

Falere's blood ran cold at the revelation. The conversation proceeded.

"Exactly, they are sisters," Mithril again dissuaded, pausing to look crossly at the others. "Have you two no sisters you love?"

Reva and the nameless student shrugged but was unwilling to settle the issue. "Siblings or not, it's not fair that they're unmolested by rules as we are," Reva huffed as she sheared a vine away from her copse.

Mithril, formerly a staunch advocate, sighed with a nod. "That, I can agree with. How could they learn community when they are a community of two?"

"A _bonded _two," the unnamed asari interjected with a sneer. To Falere's surprise and horror, all three laughed at the cruel aside.

It took all of Falere's strength not to falter and flee undetected from the scene.

* * *

><p>Free time had never felt so oppressive; Falere couldn't decide if it was simply her imagination that she felt every eye in the Great Hall spying on her and her sister. She glanced at Rila from across the table, engaged in lively discussion with a matron. She had little chance to speak privately with her sister since the morning's incident in the greenhouse. The mere thought of it made Falere wince. It was at that inopportune moment when Rila turned to her, readily seeing Falere's troubled expression. Rila immediately excused herself from the matron and moved to her sister. Predictably, the multitude's gaze followed them.<p>

"Sister, is something wrong?" Rila asked, seemingly oblivious of their fellows' prying.

Her sister's innocence made Falere suffer further. She could only nod to her journal before nosing towards Rila's own. The older sister didn't need another hint; Rila was seated beside Falere just as her journal beeped with a message.

_There's an awful rumor making about I cannot bear to say it. _

Rila smiled as she composed a response.

_Fortunately you're writing. What is it?_

Falere looked around again and saw that her discomfort wasn't borne from her mind. At least Mithril had the decency to turn away when she met her gaze; Yanis, wretch that she was, watched them with open amusement. Falere frowned; she was going to suggest retiring early to discuss the matter in their quarters but that would only invite more suspicion. Pretending to sort through her notes, with heavy fingers she replied:

_A rumor that we're lovers._

Rila's eyes briefly grew wide upon seeing the message though was prudent enough not to regard to Falere, feigning indifference as she resumed her previous conversation with the matron. As they spoke of the upcoming harvest, casually Rila answered:

_Y again? That was years ago._

Falere unconsciously shook her head as she switched between solving maths problems and typing; she was typing so hard she was certain the screen would crack.

_Heard it from Mithril, Reva and that dilettante I've given pointers to in musics class. _Dismay became plain on Falere's features as she proceeded. _It is spreading. Have you seen how they look at us? What will the matriarch and matrons think! _

Rila was unable to maintain her conversation as her eyes glided through the journal. Unsurprising except that Rila's expression became cross. Falere watched her sister go through the motions of typing and subsequently erasing whatever was written for _quite_ a while that she was nearly tempted to peek at her sister's screen. Falere's mood was further deflated by Rila's curt reply:

_We'll speak of this later. Is there anything else?_

Unable to withhold a groan, Falere answered quickly.

_That we're unfairly excused from rules because we are sisters. I apologize if this is upsetting. _

Rila's eyes skimmed over her journal once before excusing herself from the matron, claiming exhaustion. The older asari accepted with a nod, sincerely wishing Rila well. Falere, anxious to converse in private, immediately rose to follow but Rila placed a firm hand on her shoulder, guiding her back onto her seat.

"Do not concern yourself with me, Sister," Rila said cheerfully, "I do not want to deprive the others of your company." Gesturing to the matron, she furthered, "Helsae said she'd love to learn of your brushwork." The matron colored at the mention.

"M-my brushwork?" Falere stammered, confused; despite her sister's cheeriness she could feel the vexation welling from her. Still, she knew better not to spoil the facade. Attempting to stand again, she said, "If you're—"

"Lightheaded, nothing I can't handle," Rila sighed with a hand to her forehead. Before Falere could protest any more Rila leaned down, touching her cheeks to hers; a subtle dismissal. The touch made Falere all too aware of her sister's dismay. "Remember to turn in by curfew," Rila advised with a wan smile.

Paling, Falere could only nod as her sister made her exit.

The next hour and a half felt like a year.

* * *

><p>Falere stood before the doors to her shared room, staring at its hololock as she prepared herself to face Rila. She honestly couldn't remember when was the last time her sister was upset with her; that she was remorseful was quite an understatement. Falere had no idea why, either; was she wrong to inform her of the rumors? Rila was bound to know though, given their peers' penchant for gossip. Moreover, shouldn't Rila be upset with the others than with her? Sighing, Falere decided it was no use troubling herself over it; it was better to ask her conundrum of a sister. She touched the lock's green interface and as soon as the doors hissed open, ushered herself into the room.<p>

Only the dull glare from a desk clock served as the room's illumination. It took a moment for Falere's vision to adjust and was greeted by the sight of her sister's back, lying on top of her bed and bundled in sheets. She'd have thought Rila asleep but her uneven breathing betrayed her. Frowning, she sat opposite Rila's side of the bed. "I know you're awake," she whispered.

Silence. Nonetheless, Falere continued. "How could I properly apologize if you won't talk with me?"she pleaded.

A moment passed before Rila grumbled from beneath the covers. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"And as I've said, how could I know if you won't speak?" Falere sighed and placed a hand on Rila's shoulder. To her surprise, Rila shrugged it away. An unnoticed while passed with Falere simply staring at her offending hand; never had her sister been this petulant yet she had no idea why. Misery tightened in her chest as Falere bit her quivering lips. "Rila..._please_," she implored in a tiny voice.

More silence. When the beginnings of a sob escaped Falere's throat, Rila finally spoke. "Should what they think matter that much?" she asked.

"What? They?" Falere choked out, looking over her shoulder to Rila's form. "Who's 'they'?"

"The matriarchs and matrons," Rila supplied as she crawled out of the covers. Despite the poor light Falere could see her sister's flustered features. "The ones whose thoughts you care for so dearly," the older sister said coldly.

Falere's eyes widened with disbelief. "T-that's—what this is about?" she sputtered, unable to keep her temper from flaring. Only years of practiced restraint kept her from shouting. "Rila, they're slandering us behind our backs and you take offense with me for caring to make nice with our superiors?"

"No, I take offense that you're more worried of what others may think than what _I _feel!" Rila shot back. She tore through the sheets and took hold of Falere's arm, so tightly that it hurt. The younger sister barely noticed it, however; between Rila's anguish and her own it was truly negligible. Before Falere could say anything, Rila added, "I'm your sister, Falere! Shouldn't what I feel matter more?"

Falere shook her arm free, this time failing to level her voice. "Well, pardon me for assuming you'll take offense as I did when our peers accuse us of something _abhorrent!" _she cried.

Rila froze as she looked at her sister, gaping and speechless. Falere was readying herself for an explosive retort but received none; instead, Rila's expression shifted to stony calm, much like she did whenever addressing any of their seniors. "Very well, Sister. What do you suppose we should do?" Rila asked quietly.

It was Falere's turn to be speechless. She took a moment to compose herself, her temper simmering down as she did. "I...I don't know," she confessed, looking sheepishly at Rila then to her lap. "We could speak to Gallae about it, ask her to allay the rumormongers...or..." she trailed off feebly.

"What good would that do? They base the rumors on our conduct, not our superior's word." Rila folded her hands on her lap and looked at them, seemingly thoughtful.

Falere considered for a moment, then with a sigh, nodded. She certainly did not give thought to a possible solution. "What do you suggest?" Falere asked.

Rila took a deep breath, her lips quivering as she did. She heaved her next words with much difficulty. "We change our conduct," she hoarsed.

"Our conduct?" Falere repeated, confused and curious. "How so?"

Rila looked away from her sister and towards the window. Her voice was barely a whisper. "We...keep our distance. From each other."

Twice in a day, Falere's blood ran cold. She wasn't prepared for the proposed solution. All she could do was ask "How?"

"Move to different classes, join other cliques. Be away from each other without rousing suspicion," Rila related, as if in a trance; Falere felt like she was listening to a VI. Rila's only show of emotion was her balled fists, driven pale by the tightness of her grip. It made the solution more bitter to Falere's palate though loath she was to admit, it was better than her answer of complaining to Gallae.

Yet...

"That's too much," Falere breathed.

"Could you think of a better solution?"

"No, but—" Falere replied but was silenced by a finger pressed to her lips. She looked at it then to Rila and was caught breathless; never had she seen her sister so sad. Falere was so startled that she almost did not catch the trickle of emotion from the touch. She paled at its intensity.

"Do not fret too much, we'll still be the same in privacy," Rila voiced with a smile but fell short of her usual humor. The finger on Falere's lips moved to her cheek and caressed its markings. The emotion was no longer there but still, she flinched from the touch. Rila's hand dropped, along with the sadness on her face, assuming a mask so tranquil that even Falere's talents couldn't determine her true emotions. "Agreed?" she finally asked.

A weak nod was Falere's only reply. Without another word, Rila moved back into her sheets and left Falere to her state.

She awoke on Rila's bed the next day, alone.

* * *

><p>Thus, as agreed, the sisters moved to different classes. Rila, serene and amiable, was readily accepted among the older students. Falere, tempestuous and spirited, had a harder time; her musical performances, however, gave her quite a following. It wasn't intended, if anything; the only reason Falere played these days was so she didn't have to think of her sister or the crawling eternity that suddenly filled her days. Contrary to their agreement, Rila had become guarded even in the privacy of their quarters, quite unlike the doting sister she had grown to love. A sigh escaped Falere; if only their fellows weren't so cruel they wouldn't have to resort to this arrangement.<p>

These are the thoughts that filled Falere as she sat in the meditation hall, staring at some dead matriarch's ramblings and pretending to pay attention. Fortunately or otherwise, meditation was a communal exercise; everyone in the monastery was present in the hall. From the corner of her eye, Falere sought her sister; the lone azure in the midst of mundane purples and blues. It didn't take long and she found Rila, in the front-most row, right before Gallae. Unlike her it seemed, Rila took the aged wisdom to heart; a picture of diligence, her profile was set in utter concentration. Severe it may be but it was quite becoming on Rila, Falere couldn't help thinking. Her heart ached with longing.

Then, to her surprise, Rila turned and met her gaze.

The rest of the world dimmed, or disappeared rather, leaving only the two of them. Rila's mask of calm dropped and despite the distance, Falere felt a smidgen of the emotion she felt _that _night. However little it may be, it was overwhelming. Confusion gave way to longing and all Falere could wish for was for time to stop right there, just between them and—

And then Rila withdrew her gaze.

From the distance and obstacle of others, Falere wasn't sure if there was heightened color to her sister's cheeks. Hoping to meet those azure eyes again, Falere trained her gaze on Rila for the remainder of the period.

She was disappointed.

They retired that evening in silence.

* * *

><p>"I must say, Falere, you aren't so bad," Tollae said out of the blue.<p>

Falere paused from stacking the data pads, regarding Tollae. "I gather that is an improvement from 'bad'," she teased. Tollae only snorted in reply. Falere shook her head with a smile and resumed her task; to think, not long ago, this brat were among those gossips who slandered her and Rila. She would be inclined to say so to her face if it wasn't so petty. That and she was a reliable source of rumors. Falere hoped that, perhaps, if the accusations died down entirely she and Rila could go back to their old routine. It had been too long since that night; she could scarcely believe only several months had passed. By feeling alone, it felt like an eternity. She sighed without knowing why.

"Why so gloomy, Falere?"

Dismay flitted upon Falere's face but was immediately gone, replaced by an impassive front. "Yanis," she addressed her peer without looking. "I thought you're charged with food tally," she challenged, unwilling to answer the question.

"I am," Yanis replied, moving close to Falere, caressing one of the flowers by the vases on the windowsill. Plucking one, she brought it to her nose and inhaled. By the pleasure on Yanis' face, Falere knew it smelled sweet. She was only sorry she removed the insect from it earlier.

Tollae, meanwhile, watched Yanis with interest so apparent that Falere had to roll her eyes; given Yanis' liking for romance it was still surprising that she was a latent sufferer. Deciding to ignore the flirt's presence, she moved to another shelf.

Yanis, however, persisted. She set the flower aside and regarded her admirer with a smile. "Tollae, you don't mind switching tasks with me, do you?" she harped sweetly, absently brushing the back of her hand to Tollae's cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Tollae, simple as she was, didn't miss a beat. "I'll hold you to it," she whispered, leaning to Yanis' touch.

"Closer than you please," Yanis replied, kissing Tollae's palm.

Falere barely resisted the urge to retch.

As soon as Tollae was gone, Yanis took over the abandoned stack and joined Falere. "Sweet girl. She's a T'goni, you know, from Armali," Yanis related as if her presence was wholly welcome. It was an impression Falere was intent on upending.

"I know. I mentor her in music and brushwork," Falere deadpanned.

"This is a sanctioned mentorship?" Yanis asked as she shelved the tablets at random.

"Yes," Falere answered noncommittally, pulling out a pad from Yanis' section. She set it to its proper place.

"Impressive," Yanis commented, unaffected by the delicate reproach. She turned to Falere, regarding her in earnest. "How do I apply?" she queried.

Falere was thankful she was looking at the shelves otherwise she'd be unable to resist glaring at Yanis. Even if Yanis was serious about seeking her counsel, she was inclined to decline forthright. Still, she took a moment to formulate dignified response. After a deep breath, she said, "You're well-versed in the arts. I doubt if you would benefit from my instruction." Falere silently rejoiced as a slight frown appeared in Yanis' face. They shelved in silence and just when Falere thought Yanis would move on due to boredom, she opened an entirely new conversation.

"Say, how is that darling sister of yours?" Yanis queried, unable to hide the sneer in her tone.

"Good," Falere replied curtly and coldly, eager to discontinue the chosen subject.

"Is that so?" Yanis chimed, bringing a hand to her face as she mocked wonder. "But I cannot help notice you two have been..._distant_. Is something amiss?"

Falere's head ached as her temper rose. Still, she leveled her tone. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You didn't, by chance, got carried away when you embraced—"

An ominous crack echoed through the library as Falere shoved a datapad into place. She dispensed with civility and glared sharply at Yanis, who was sporting a winning grin. "What do you want, you wagtailing _wench?" _she asked through her teeth.

"Oh, finally! A reaction. As for what I want," Yanis huffed with a laugh, fanning herself with a tablet. She shelved the last datapad and brought her hands behind her back, dipping forward to Falere. Her eyes shimmered with triumph as she declared, "I already have it."

"Then leave me be! Leave _us _be! You think I know not you've started those rumors? Haven't you tormented me and my sister enough?" Falere cried, gripping tightly on the shelf.

"You accuse me of torment?" Yanis deflected with a wave of her hand then began to look at her nails, seemingly bored. With unabashed apathy, she related, "Aren't you my, _nay_, _our _tormentor, Miss? You flout the rules, display open affection and companionship whilst we languish in loneliness." Her eyes move to Falere and sneered, "So no, Falere, I haven't tormented you _nearly_ enough."

Falere opened her mouth to voice her indignation but was struck speechless, only able to shake her head at the blatant offense. She was so outraged with Yanis that her tightly controlled biotics flared as she raised an open hand, ready to deliver a slap. She'd have thought it would scare Yanis but the latter only huffed, crossing her arms in superiority.

"Just try it, trollop. I know you're a true Ardat-Yakshi and we both know what shall happen should _you _employ violence."

Falere's hand quivered, growing brighter as she maintained her glare at Yanis. Her mind raced and for a brief moment actually considered confinement or execution would be worth breaking the insolent hag's neck. Only the thought of Rila suffering solitude and her mother's disappointment dissuaded her. With much effort, Falere lowered her hand as the biotic pulse dissipated. Somehow, her fury formed words. "You are a cruel, _cruel thing_, Yanis," Falere slurred as her eyes shot daggers at her fellow. "I used to feel sorry for you, forced to suffer as us. But now," she scoffed and shook her head, "I'm insulted that you are even considered for it."

Yanis opened her mouth, presumably with a scathing retort but Falere heard none of it. She had walked away before she could change her mind about slapping the wretch out of her.

* * *

><p>Weights of various shapes floated across the exercise hall with the telltale glow of biotic fields enveloping them. They were tasked to place the blocks into appropriate-shaped holes; no small feat considering each piece was more than thrice a student's weight. It was an unfortunate activity for Falere; distracted as she was from her encounter, she could hardly lift a platter without maiming someone. She was only thankful that it was an individual exercise else she might injure her poor partner. Unless it was Yanis, in which case, she won't give a damn.<p>

Falere was unsuccessfully flinging a triangular block into its slot thirty paces away when Jethra entered the hall, distress marking her features. The matron's gaze scanned the hall and much to Falere's surprise, stopped at her. It did not help that Jethra immediately rushed to the instructor, whispering all the while keeping her eyes on Falere. The instructor's reactions weren't reassuring either; her expression changed from surprise to grim as she listened to Jethra. It wasn't long before Falere's superiors beckoned for her to come closer. The other students' eyes followed Falere as she approached their seniors.

"Jethra, Revan," Falere greeted, bowing to each as she joined the forum. "Is something the matter?" she asked as she wrung her hands nervously, thinking of her earlier argument with Yanis.

"Unfortunately, yes, though it's better if Jethra explained," Revan sighed. Falere turned to Jethra who, for once, was unable to hide behind a mask of calm. She gestured to the doors. Falere looked back to Revan, who gave a dismissive wave. "Go on. You're excused from the rest of the class." The matron and maiden bowed before they left the hall.

"Well?" Falere asked as soon as the doors hissed behind them.

"It's Rila," Jethra whispered then looked to both ends of the hallway before proceeding. "She was involved in an..." she brought a hand to her forehead and sighed, "..._argument,_ with Yanis."

Falere felt like her heart was suddenly in her throat. "How bad?" she asked, hardly recognizing her own voice.

"Biotics were used."

Falere blanched, suddenly unsteady on her feet. Jethra offered her arm in support, which she gladly took. "W-where is she?" she voiced weakly.

Oddly, Jethra offered no answer, instead looking away. She began walking slowly with Falere in tow.

"Come. I'll take you to her."

* * *

><p>Of course, it had to be the infirmary. Falere nearly fainted.<p>

Rila's left eye was swollen, had a cut on her lower lip and her right arm was on a sling. "Falere," she called, wincing as the sound escaped her throat. Tell-tale bruises around her neck became apparent.

"I'll give you two a moment," Jethra whispered.

Falere sat by her sister's bedside as soon as Jethra was gone. She took Rila's uninjured arm and pressed close against her hand. Rila responded by stroking her facial markings. "What happened?"

Rasping, Rila replied, "She said nasty things about you and claimed she made you cry." She frowned and winced. Falere would've touched her sister's face but wasn't sure where it wouldn't hurt. She kissed her palm instead, drawing a smile from Rila, who then declared proudly, "So I threw water on her face."

"I didn't cry though," Falere confessed.

"Oh..." Rila voiced, thoughtful. She chuckled weakly and said, "I knew she was lying. You hardly cry."

Falere forced a smile. "I do but only around you. How did she—" she began but a thought struck her. She squeezed Rila's hand without meaning to but eased up as soon as she noticed her sister's pained expression. "Who attacked first?" she asked breathlessly.

"Her. I'd be in confinement if I did," Rila shrugged before her eyes fell on her lap. She sighed deeply. "Though...Gallae is of the mind that if I hadn't provoked Yanis—"

"Rubbish! Yanis provoked _you_!"

"True, but it is I who made it physical," Rila breathed and took her hand from Falere, looking away. Foreboding tranquility settled upon Rila's features and alarmed the younger sister. A long while passed before Rila spoke. "Matriarch Gallae decided to place us in separate rooms," she whispered.

Falere became ashen. "No," she uttered, disbelieving.

"I am sorry," Rila said mournfully. "Perhaps it is best that—"

"No no no _no!_ She cannot do this to us! You—no, _we _have done nothing wrong!" Falere cried and tore herself away from Rila's bedside, shaking her head in denial. She looked to Rila for reassurance but found none, only seeing a ghost of a smile; a salient surrender. Falere, however, was unconvinced; she paced as she mouthed ideas from her head. "Perhaps if I spoke with Gallae, she would change her mind. Yes. Yes. I'm sure she would. I mean, you're sure to be made prefect and I've hardly been any trouble and—"

"Falere..."

"—I could tell her of Yanis' transgressions! That would work!"

"_Falere_..."

"I mean, just this morning she—"

"It is too late, Falere!" Rila screamed, forcing the younger sister to face her. As their eyes met Rila withdrew her gaze. "I have...given my accord."

A moment passed before Falere recovered her speech. "What?" she asked flatly. Her tone subsequently rose with "_Why?"_

"Because I've done wrong," Rila said quietly.

"No you haven't, Rila! I already—"

"I love you, Falere. More than a sister should, more than...more than anyone ever could," Rila confessed calmly as she met her sister's eyes; the swell of emotion from those azure hues was overpowering that Falere found herself breathless. Though Rila maintained her serenity, tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I only ask that you do not hate me," she whispered.

For a while, Falere simply stood by Rila's bedside, mute and stricken. A conflict of emotions flitted through her face. Rila was already reduced to hiccups and sobs when Falere took her hand. "I...already knew," she admitted.

"You...you...what?" Rila broke through sobs, confused. "But how?" she asked.

"My talents," Falere sighed and sat on the bed. As she gently wiped Rila's tears, she added, "And you're more readable than you think."

"I-I see," Rila answered and winced as the hand grazed her swollen eye. She shook her head when Falere drew her hand back. Her face was nearly dry when she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Falere asked, cocking her head and looking thoughtful.

Rila's eyes dropped to her lap as her flustered cheeks became darker. "For being...for feeling like this," she sighed.

"Then I'm sorry too."

Rila looked back to her sister, puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

Bashfully, Falere confessed with a smile.

"Because I love you too."


	4. Fleeting

A/N: I got burned out hence this stalled, but my writing candle is back, alive and burning! This chapter should've been longer but I felt like I've delayed too long...but since this was chopped there are two more chapters. What! Anyway, I thank you so much for such wonderful reviews and to those who waited, your patience.

* * *

><p>The monastery welcomed Janiris in a subdued manner different from other asari worlds. After all, celebrating a festival that sung of harvest and more dangerously,<em> fertility<em>, in a community that advocated celibacy was ill-advised. Nonetheless, the year's harvest was incredibly fat and Gallae, nearing her seven-hundredth year, felt gracious enough and acceded to the mob's clamor for festivities. A tiny program and banquet might not seem much but to many of the socially-starved pupils of the monastery, it was the event of the decade. Under the watchful eye of the staff, most students chatted freely while the brave or foolhardy, dared a fleeting touch or two. The latter didn't go unnoticed, of course, but the staff turned a blind-eye for the moment; tomorrow would see the largest issuance of demerits and citations in a long while. Only the most flagrant trespasses would be noticed, for tonight, even the most serious of seniors were determined to enjoy themselves.

It was no small wonder then, in this most selfish of crowds, that a pair of performers, Falere and Rila, commanded everyone's attention. Falere was seated by a lyre, dressed in a simple, sleeveless white gown which allowed ease in playing. Rila was dressed similarly so, except that she was wearing a floral wreath over her head and had a corsage around her wrist.

"Are those...Justicar Samara's daughters?" asked one of the newer students to no one in particular.

"Yes," replied an older student seated beside her, one of the sisters' peers. "That is Rila; Matriarch Enta had gone here just to watch her perform the orison for Piares. And that one is Falere. A composition of hers was adopted by Sharblu."

The freshman seemingly ignored the citations and instead, gushed, "My, they're even lovelier in person!"

"'In person'?"

"They're somewhat celebrities among...you know," the newcomer shrugged. "They're cited in the welcome program."

"Shush," ordered another from a row ahead of the pair. "It's beginning."

The freshman and senior, along with the crowd, hushed as the lights dimmed. Falere heralded the performance with eight, fast notes. Rila followed soon after; a graceful step forward then a swivel of her arm, the knot of flowers around her arm trailing in an arc. Vivacious melodies from Falere's lyre were matched by her sister's movements; a step here, a twirl there, Rila's motions mimicked a farmer's toil though with choreographed elegance. It was an ode and dance dedicated to Janiri, the patron of harvest. The audience watched, enthralled. The tempo and steps had progressed from lively to mellow before the freshman gathered enough breath for her next question.

"Is true that they are...you know._ Bonded_?"

"From whom did you hear that? Wait, don't answer," the senior said irately. "Just so you know that rumor is years old. Goddess, they've even have to move rooms!"

"Oh, I was simply asking," the younger one replied and once again trained on the performance.

Rila glided across the stage; her small and brisk steps nigh unnoticeable, given the fluidity of her motions. The trail of floral ribbons followed her path and like Rila, in perfect cadence with Falere's song, whose expert fingers danced on the lyre with just as much grace as her sister's. Soon, a string of high and fevered notes heralded the song's climax as Falere's fingers became a blur on the instrument. Rila flitted back to her sister's side, her arcs and turns becoming faster and detailed. The audience looked on in hushed awe, collectively gasping as a grandiose flourish from both sisters ended the performance.

Silence ensued as the sisters took more than a moment to catch their breath, their faces and motions betraying none of exhaustion their performance must have caused. Rila recovered first, holding out a hand to Falere. The younger sister took it with a gracious smile, curtsying as she rose. Their eyes met, fleeting, before with joined hands, acknowledged the crowd with an elegant bow. Just as gracious were the audience; rising and gifting the sisters with lively applause. Flowers, wreaths, and entire bouquets were tossed unto the stage. It was as rowdy as the cloistered community could ever see, remember, _or_ allow_. _Still, through the thunderous clapping, the freshman ribbed,

"Though you have to agree, they are _rather_ lovely together."

The senior rolled her eyes, then sighed. The shaking of her head was belied by a tiny smile.

"Very."

* * *

><p>"Oh your playing last evening was wonderful, <em>simply wonderful, <em>Miss Falere!"

"I used to think live performances were passe but yours, Miss! It was simply-!"

"Oh, you girls flatter me so," Falere said with a wave of her hand, smiling tightly for the small horde hounding her, unwilling to leave her alone even in the hallway. No small feat, considering the large boxes she had in each arm. Apparently, none of her fawning admirers were gracious enough to offer help. A matron on the opposite side of the hallway eyed them warily but only Falere seemed affected. Placating words were being rehearsed in Falere's mind when Rila, with her own band of fans, exited from a nearby classroom. The sisters smiled as their eyes met. Their groupies, meanwhile, grew wilder as they acknowledged both sisters' presence.

"You give us too much credit," Rila said as she moved next to Falere, taking some of latter's burdens upon her and added, "Though if anyone is deserving of it is my sister here. A true artisan." Her faction immediately voiced genuine protests while Falere's halfheartedly disagreed.

Falere, meanwhile, shook her head at the praise. "False modesty is still bragging, Sister," she remarked with a smirk.

"Is it?" Rila asked wide-eyed in feigned surprise, her humor nonetheless betrayed by her tone. "My, I must be quite the braggart then," she added with a hand to her chest. Both factions of fans looked to each sister, either fawning or seething at the display. Falere obviously cared not as she retorted,

"Biggest I've ever met. You should be like me," Falere declared further, smiling with a hand to her breast, "Graciously indulgent."

"Or openly boastful," Rila chided.

"Alright, girls, enough," chided the matron, finally inserting herself into the crowd, "Time to move on to your classes." The troupe's protests came as a loud groan but nonetheless complied, breaking up without another word. The sisters were about to leave as well but the sharp look from the matron gave them pause. She stepped close to the pair and whispered imperiously, "Your..._exceptional_, talents notwithstanding, do not forget yourselves."

Rila, calm and collected, only nodded with a smile. Falere, as unruly as a cloistered maiden could, frowned but accepted the reminder with a nod. The matron nodded as well and stepped back, smiling in apparent satisfaction. The sisters then moved on, the matron's piercing eyes hounding their every action. As they trudged onwards the hallway with mindful distance and eyes ahead, Falere mentioned absently, "The box is for the gallery."

Rila only nodded.

They reached the end of the hall without another word, though their fingers brushed as they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Falere fell on the bed on her stomach, exhausted from the day's trappings. She never thought it possible but her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Biotics didn't help either; they had progressed to warp fields and the mere thought of the quantum physics behind it made her head hurt. Asari may be naturally-talented biotics but they weren't natural talented mathematicians, or was she an exception? Falere had to smirk at the thought, remembering Rila, perfectionist that she was, also had trouble with quantum physics.<p>

_Rila._

Thoughts of her sister's touch filled Falere's mind. She rolled on her back and looked at her hand, the one which brushed against Rila's earlier and tried to remember the feathery feeling. Fleeting touches were all the sisters were reduced to these days; a brush of contact here and there, the most intimate they could dare was the twining of their fingers and hands. Though Falere loathed performing before a crowd as she had in the festival, the touch of Rila's hand without worries of demerits or rumors certainly made it worth the effort. Her eyes closed as she recalled the warmness of Rila's palm, the softness of unblemished skin, the shape of her fingers. A flash of her sister's yearning gaze in her mind filled her with warmness and want that had become familiar, making her groan loudly in frustration; want may be familiar but relief wasn't. Neither was she willing to satisfy it; Falere was fairly acquainted with her kind's persuasion once stimulated.

Thus, with a sigh, Falere hauled herself off the bed and proceeded to a covered canvas; a necessary precaution should the floor warden conduct an inspection. Not that it was anything risque; Falere pulled the cloth off the canvas, revealing a portrait of Rila. The details of the body and background were already penciled out, depicting Rila perched upon a windowsill and looking towards the scenery. It was far from finished, obviously; the only thing painted was Rila's face, set in its customary serenity. A small smile marked the painted features.

Falere took a moment to survey her handiwork, plotting the details she would accomplish tonight as she prepared her palette. She had decided to make the portrait years ago but it was only recently she had begun actual work; she had busied herself with more mundane pieces, mostly still life, bunches of plump fruits and intricately detailed flowers.

_Very_ detailed fruits and flowers.

All of which were azure.

Falere sighed at the remembrance; she just had to channel her frustrations unto canvas. As cleverly disguised as her works were, Rila still understood the sensuality beneath the pieces. The younger sister still became flustered whenever Rila threw her that amused look when art enthusiasts sang praises of her 'genius' or other silly mention. She bit her lip as she smirked, dipping her brush into water and began to mix the colors into that darling shade of blue, pushing all thoughts aside as she concentrated on her task. It took her long enough to start on this project and she would make sure it would be _perfect. _It featured Rila after all.

Oh, if only the enthusiasts knew; the so-called genius was just a maiden in love.

* * *

><p>Falere watched the somber scene with a mask of indifference; a young asari, couldn't be more than thirty, flanked by two asari matrons. By the sorrow on the matrons' faces Falere easily concluded they were the parents. The young asari was handling it better though, perusing the facilities with wide-eyed curiosity and even smiled at Falere as she passed by her. Given the girl's plight, Falere couldn't help but return the gesture; the least she could do was make her feel welcome. Her eyes followed the trio until they disappeared into an elevator.<p>

"That's the fifth one this month," sighed Jethra from behind Falere as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Falere nodded and asked, "And twentieth this year, am I correct?"

"Yes. You'd think our people would know better by now," Jethra added with a shake of her head. Falere kept mum but knew what she meant; more than half of the monastery's population were pure-bloods. Jethra pulled up a floor plan of what Falere recognized as the dormitories. "If this keeps up I'm afraid we might run out of rooms," the superintendent lamented.

"We have a surplus of funding for new facilities, do we not?" Falere queried.

"The problem is finding a suitable site," Jethra replied as she walked to the nearest window and gestured to the scenery of inhospitable mountain tops and forests. "On top of that hurdle, this planet's uninhabited areas are notorious for virulent viruses and plant life. I suppose we could renovate the insulated storage rooms adjoining the dorms..." Jethra mused as she punched more buttons on the omni-tool. Not looking to Falere, she asked, "You've taken industrial design, correct?"

"No, you may be referring to Helsae."

"Very well, I'll ask her to draw up plans," Jethra said, keying in her notes as she became immersed in her project. "I hope I can count on you for the interior," the matron said absently.

"Of course, Jethra," Falere piped as she brought a hand to her chest, bowing. "Anything for our home."

* * *

><p>Falere hadn't expected it to turn out like this. When she and Rila were summoned to Gallae's office, paranoia had taken over and she had believed that their mutual fancy had been discovered. Though Rila maintained her impassive exterior, Falere could have felt her sister's panic from Thessia and back. There was only one way it could end, of course. Falere only wished she could have consummated the relationship. At least it was a sweeter way to die.<p>

So when the words spilled from Gallae's mouth, Falere could only stare. The words bounced in her head for a long while before it sunk in.

"After careful deliberation, I have decided that you two should go back to sharing a room."

Much to Rila's credit, her poise did not waver, even managing curiosity. "What brought this on, Matriarch?" she asked.

Gallae sighed in reply as she scrolled through a datapad. "As you already know, we have an influx of new arrivals and Thessia's taking longer to approve reintegration candidates." Turning to Falere, the matriarch furthered, "Even when the re-purposed rooms are complete, the newcomers would be forced to reside in the Great Hall and that wouldn't do."

Falere swallowed her anxiety, along with the dryness in her throat. It was only then she found her voice. "Y-you're not concerned with...?" Falere asked but trailed off when she realized she was afraid of learning the answer.

The matriarch needed no further prompting. "Honestly, I separated you to allay the rumors, not because I thought it to be true. Yanis's actuation was simply too ridiculous to cause concern," she answered in that clinical manner she often used.

"And yet our peers believed it," Falere muttered.

Surprisingly, both Falere's seniors merely chuckled at the aside. "Indeed they have. Perhaps if they took to heart Matriarch Dilinaga's lessons on objectivity and restraint, they might be less inclined to believe rumors," related Gallae as she perched her chin on the back of her hand, smirking as she eyed Falere. Predictably, it caused Falere to shift uncomfortably on her seat and look to her lap instead; she was among those alluded to by Gallae. Fortunately, Gallae turned back to her notes, her mind obviously on different matter as she said, "Well, the rumor is mostly dead and Yanis is behaving. Given your exemplary conduct, I daresay you also earned it. The extra space is merely a consequence."

As customary, the sisters waited for their senior's dismissal. When none came, they rose from their seat and dipped their head in reverence, each saying their farewell. Gallae smiled and bowed back; a casual gesture for someone of her rank. They were about to leave the spacious office when Gallae remarked,

"And I forgot to mention, stay in Falere's room. We could carve three rooms from Rila's quarters." The sisters voiced their assent before exiting the office.

"So much for 'merely a consequence'," Falere piped as soon as they were beyond earshot.

"It was the proper thing to say, regardless of the truth," Rila supplied with a smile in her tone. Falere looked to her sister and met her eyes. Instead of the usual yearning, Falere found bashfulness and realized it was a mutual feeling. Their locked gazes broke just as a blush filled both their features. "I hope you've stopped snoring," Rila whispered as their pace slowed.

"I could say the same thing of you," Falere mumbled almost unintelligibly; her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She did not notice Rila fall behind her until the latter's cough caught her attention. She turned back and saw Rila thumbing to the elevator.

"I'll go and fetch my belongings," Rila declared, back to her composed self; a good thing too, for the elevator opened and revealed the stern matron from days before. They bowed in greeting to the matron who readily returned the gesture and waited for her to disappear before further speaking.

"Do you need help?" Falere asked, waving a hand over the elevator's green interface. The doors hissed open.

"I can manage," Rila declined with a shake of her head as she stepped into the elevator. Her eyes followed the group of giggling maidens passing behind Falere. "My old bed is still there, correct?" she asked amiably.

"Yes, I've kept it clean," Falere mumbled again. She'd rather not think of beds at the moment.

"'Clean' is such a relative term," Rila sighed, though the smile on her face belied the sound. Falere didn't need her talents to see the mischief in her sister's eyes. When the elevator started to buzz in alarm for being open too long, Falere had to step back. "I'll see you at lights off," Rila managed to say before the doors closed completely.


End file.
